Teach Me
by akakawaii
Summary: Yukina gets this request from a fan for Akuma de Reflection that she doesn't understand. She decides to ask Shigure.


Chapter One

It was a rainy day when Yukina's parents were out of town for their anniversary. She had told them she was fine with being alone at home, and that they should go enjoy so she was currently reading the emails her fans had sent her. She got this one that was very peculiar, but she didn't quite understand what it meant.

"Dear Yupina-sensei,

I really love your story. I personally think it is way better than Dolce's. Please continue to write amazingly. Also, I would like to request a scene where Lilia and the Count make love.

Sincerely,  
kawaiigirl0808"

Make love? How do you make love?

She would call Akira, but she had coerced him to go out on a date with Mami. She'd noticed that his eyes started following her lately. And she'd also witnessed Mami confess her love to him. Yukina decided she wouldn't call him and disturb his date.

Instead, she called Shigure.

"Hello?"

"Shigure!"

"What is it, Yukina?"

"I need you to come over right now! It's really important!"

"It can't wait?"

"No! Come over now! It's an emergency! Hurry up!" She hung up before he could even respond.

Shigure was apprehensive. He ran out of the house, not even bothering to get an umbrella. Had something happened to Yukina? What was the emergency? Once he got to her house, he knocked on the door frantically.

When she opened the door, Shigure grabbed her shoulders, "Yukina, what happened?!"

"What do you mean?" She noticed how drenched he was. But she kinda liked how his polo shirt stuck to his abs.

"You said it was an emergency."

"It is. I have something to ask you. Come in."

"That's it?"

She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed her against his chest. He gave out a sigh of relief. "You idiot," he whispered. His breath tickled her ear, making her heart beat fast. "Do you know how worried I was? Don't scare me like that."

"Shigure, you're getting me wet," she whined. He blushed at how dirty that sounded then mentally slapped himself.

"Sorry." He let go and looked at her face that was dusted with a light pink. He noticed her black, lacy bra showing through her now transparent white button-up blouse, which stuck closely to her figure, giving Shigure a better look at her curves. He turned red and averted his eyes. "You should go change."

"Eh? Why?"

"Your clothes."

"What about them?" she asked, naively.

He mentally face palmed. "They're wet. You'll get sick."

"I'm fine. Your clothes are wet too."

"Well, you're a girl. Girls are usually more fragile. I'll be fine."

"You can go use the shower if you want."

"No!" He couldn't possibly bathe in the house of the woman he loved. "I mean it's okay."

"As long as you're like that, I'll stay like this too," she said, stubbornly.

 _Please don't_ , he thought. He wouldn't be able to take it. He didn't know if Yukina was usually this unguarded around men. "Whatever."

"What are you still standing there for? Come sit down." She dragged him by the hand to one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "One moment. I'll be back." She left Shigure sitting rather awkwardly at the table.

Yukina ran upstairs to grab a couple towels. When she returned, she found him fiddling with his soaked shirt, but she couldn't help herself from thinking it was adorable. She draped one towel around his shoulders and stood in front of him as she used the other to dry his dripping hair.

Shigure was occupied with not trying to stare at Yukina's chest area that was clearly visible, which was harder than he thought it would be since it was directly in front of his face. "I can do it myself, you know."

"Just let me do it for now."

He sighed in defeat since he knew how stubborn she could be. "Fine, but I'm only giving you a minute."

One minute felt like an hour in the peaceful silence they had as Yukina dried Shigure's hair. I guess it was a moment of bliss.

Shigure was hesitant to ask her to stop since it felt nice, but he did, anyway. He thought he was enjoying it a little too much. "Minute's over." She let go of the towel.

"I'll go make some tea. Wait, do you want tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, please." There was silence besides the hum of the microwave. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about that was so important?"

"I was reading this story online." She took the hot cups of water out and added the hot chocolate packets to them. "One of the comments left by one of the other readers intrigued me." Yukina stirred one of the mugs till the powder dissolved then handed it to Shigure.

"What was so intriguing about it?"

"Well, this certain writer had been getting more requests for love and romance in her story," she said as she stirred her own cup.

"And?" He took a sip of his drink, which warmed him up.

"The reader asked for the characters to make love."

Shigure almost choked. "What?!"

"Why I found it intriguing is because I don't understand what that means. What does it mean to 'make love?'"

He turned so red he was almost steaming. "You don't need to know!"

"But I want to."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Hmm… Ah! I got it!" she said, with a mischievous smile on her face. "Mission XX: teach me how to make love!"

Shigure's face was completely red now. "No way!" he refused, immediately. "By the way, where are your parents?"

"They're on vacation for their anniversary."

"So it's just us here, right now?"

She nodded.

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Well, of course, Shigure wouldn't say these things out loud, but he was thinking it.

"Shigure, why not?!" Yukina demanded, pouting. Shigure swore he'd never seen anything that fucking cute before.

Sure, he wanted to, but he didn't know what her parents or his parents would say about it. And he didn't think Yukina's parents would want to come home to a pregnant daughter. Shigure couldn't take this. His loved one was basically begging for it.

"It's inappropriate," he answered, plainly, not wanting her to advance her investigation any more than she already had.

"But, Shigure…" She looked up to him. Her eyes made him falter. Yukina hoped this would work. She had learned the technique from Mami and mastered it after, like, three months. "I want to learn."

He gulped. "Are you sure you really want me to teach you?"

She nodded.

"There are gonna be responsibilities for it later. Are you still sure?"

She nodded.

"You could be in pain. Are you still sure?"

She nodded yet again.

"Our parents might be unhappy with this. Are you really sure you want me to do this?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Shigure! Yes!"

"Asking me means you've taken me as your lover. Not your cousin. Me."

"Then you're my lover," she declared. "Please teach me. Shigure, teach me how to make love. Help me understand what that is, what that means." She stared straight into his eyes. From that, Shigure knew she was dead serious.

"Alright, but afterwards, you can't do this with anyone but me. Got it?"

She nodded.

"I need to call my parents first."

"Go ahead."

Shigure took out his phone. "Hello? Mom? Yeah, I won't be coming home tonight. I'm spending the night at a friend's house. Is that alright?"

"Of course. It's good to have fun with your friends once in a while," she said, cheerfully.

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight."

"Night," she answered.

He hung up.

"Let's go to your room."

The pair headed upstairs to Yukina's room, Yukina leading. She opened the door and walked inside.

"So how do you make—"

She was cut off as Shigure pressed his lips against hers, softly at first, but by the second, the kiss started to get more heated. He pulled her close against his body with his arms around her waist. He licked Yukina's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was given to him since she was still in shock. His tongue explored her mouth like a newly discovered cavern. When he ran his tongue over hers, it made Yukina moan. Shigure's tongue went deeper and deeper into her mouth, making her moan even more.

"Mmmm!" She broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Sh-Shigure!" she panted, face red with embarrassment. "W-What was that?"

"I'm teaching you how to make love," he answered, simply. He closed the door to the room and locked it.

"So making love is something physical? Kissing is part of making love?"

Shigure put his mouth near Yukina's ear. "Yes," he whispered, making Yukina shiver when she felt his breath.

"So it's not a feeling?"

"It's something you feel both emotionally and physically. For instance," he paused and put his hand on Yukina's chest where he could feel her heartbeat, "your heart is beating rapidly right now. That means you feel love for me."

Yukina was certain now. The one she loved was definitely Shigure. She didn't get this feeling from Akira.

"Give me your hand." He held out his hand. When she put her hand in his, he brought it to his chest where his heart was. "What do you now know about how I feel?"

"You love me."

"Correct. I've loved you for a while now." He smiled and stared into her eyes. "Ever since that first mission probably."

There was a comfortable silence as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Do you mind if I take off your glasses?" A look of fear flashed across her face. "It'll be fine. It's only the two of us here. Just us. I won't do anything like last time. I promise."

"O-Okay. I'll try," she said, hesitantly. "I'm trusting you. As long as you're there, I won't be afraid."

Shigure carefully took off the glasses and placed them on Yukina's desk. "It isn't so bad, is it?"

"N-Not really," she said, meekly.

"Good." He smiled gently. "I'm right here, okay?"

He pressed their lips together once more. This kiss was more gentle than the last. It was a reassuring kiss—one that made everything seem it would be alright. It was shorter but heartfelt and meaningful.

"Yukina, do you want to continue our lesson on making love? It's going to get more heated."

She didn't know what heated meant, but she nodded anyway.

"What does he—"

She was cut off again as Shigure started kissing her again, roughly. Yukina soon forgot her question as Shigure dug his tongue into her mouth once more. He kept pushing against her tongue with his, making her moan. When he broke off the kiss, there was a line of saliva connecting them.

"Follow my lead, okay? Do what I do."

Shigure kissed hard as Yukina returned the sentiment, though not quite as strong as him since she was new to this. Their mouths moved in sync. When he used his tongue, she did as well. She found that she enjoyed this. They battled for dominance, Shigure winning. Yukina's moaning turned him on.

Yukina felt weak in the knees as they made out. She wasn't used to this. She found herself grabbing onto Shigure to keep herself up. He sensed this so, while keeping her mouth engaged, he moved to the bed, picked her up, and laid her on it.

"Why the bed, Shigure? I don't want to sleep yet. I want to keep kissing."

He smirked. "We can still keep kissing if you like it that much, but I didn't bring you to the bed so you could sleep. It's a part of making love. And, anyway, you can barely stand anymore."

Shigure crawled on top of her with arms on either side of her head and knees trapping her legs. He lowered his head down to kiss his lover passionately again. They were both gasping for oxygen. Yukina's face was flushed. She'd closed her eyes so hard, tears came from them.

Their eyes were glazed over with lust as they stared at each other. Shigure loved how she currently looked—eyes closed out of pleasure, swollen lips, red cheeks. He then remembered Yukina's weak point. He blew on her ear a little, which gave her shivers, then nibbled on it, licking the outer part of her ear. Judging from her responses (moaning, squirming, and a face full of pleasure), it was the right thing to do.

Shigure started working down. He went from the ear, back to her lips, which were already swollen, down her jaw, and to her neck area, sucking and licking as he went. Yukina was sent to another planet with ecstasy. She seemed like she would never come down, but Shigure hadn't even done everything he could do.

Yukina gasped. She'd felt some liquid seep from her forbidden area, through her panties, and onto her inner thighs.

"Hnnnnn!" she whimpered.

"What is it, Yukina?"

"Something just came out of my… um…" She didn't know what to call it.

"It's okay. I get it."

"Shigure, what do I do?! That's never happened before!"

He smirked, naughtily. So she comes easily, eh? "That just means we're making love, and that what I'm doing is working."

"But it's not stopping!" she said, alarmed.

"Let it come. It's fine. You don't need to stop it when we're together like this. It's natural."

He kept sucking and biting at her neck, leaving hickeys everywhere. Or, to be more accurate, in a lot of places. Liquid leaked out of Yukina's cunt when Shigure slid his hand up her blouse. He was amused to see his lover moan from the pleasure he gave her. She was a mess. She was a wet, moaning, screaming, squirming, writhing mess, but he loved that. He loved her and wanted to pleasure her.

Her blouse was already wet from earlier so he unbuttoned it slowly while sucking on her collarbone so he could see her chest without the veil.

"Nnghh! Shigure!"

He helped her out of the shirt. Her lacy, black bra was one with a frontal hook so Shigure unhooked it with his mouth while giving Yukina a heated stare. When he got it, the bra burst open setting Yukina's C almost D cup breasts free. It seemed like the bra itself was too small for her since her breasts sprung up after it opened.

"Hey, why do you try to hide your size?"

"W-Whaa?"

"This bra is clearly too small for you. It's a B size. You're obviously a C at least."

She blushed at the mention of her size. "W-Well, the girls at school would probably hate me more because of jealousy." She averted her eyes from his.

"Yukina, look at me." She turned her head. "Yukina, don't do this," he sighed. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to make her face him. "That doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if the whole world hates you because I love you. I'll love you way more than they could ever hate." He kissed her. "I love you so don't be so insecure about yourself. Okay?"

She was unsure, but she trusted Shigure. "Okay. I love you, too." She smiled. Her declaration of love made him blush. "Can we continue?"

"You want to?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"Okay, then."

He started licking and sucking one of her breasts while he massaged the other with one hand. He did the same to the other.

"Mnnnngh!"

When Shigure moved one of his hands up her inner thigh to her cunt under her skirt where the sticky liquid was building up. It had already wet the area she was lying on.

"Sh-Shigure! D-Don't!" She tried to cover her dripping center with her hands, but Shigure caught her wrists with one hand and put them above her head.

"Don't do that, Yukina," he spoke softly in her ear. When she tried to close her legs, he forced them apart by putting his knees between her thighs, thus exposing her more.

"Hnnn!"

He licked the outer edge of her breast while putting the hand back to her womanhood. Shigure placed his fingers underneath Yukina's soaked black lace panties and stroked her lower lips.

"Ahhhnnnnn! Shigure!"

He continued licking around her breasts, down the middle, and sucking her nipples whilst rubbing her lips. Yukina arched her back.

"Shigure!" Her body felt like it was on fire. She was sweating. Something was coiling inside her that needed to be released, but she didn't know what. "I-I don't know what's happening!" she screamed.

Just as Shigure pressed her clit, creamy, white liquid spurted out of Yukina's womanhood and onto Shigure's fingers. He took his hand out and inspected it. He put his finger in his mouth to taste Yukina's juice. She was panting.

"Are you supposed to eat that?"

To be honest, Shigure didn't know. This was his first time making love, as well. "I don't know. I think."

"You don't know?"

"This is my first time, too."

"Then how do you know what to do?"

"You can't tell anyone, got it?"

She nodded.

"I looked some stuff on the internet… and instincts, I guess? I'm just doing what I want to do."

"So that's how you learn… Should I do the same?" she asked.

"No! Absolutely not!" Shigure didn't want his girlfriend learning this stuff from any source that wasn't him.

"Why?"

"Just don't. I'll teach you everything. Anyways," he gave her a dirty smirk, "isn't it about time we got rid of your skirt?" he growled.

He pulled her legs up and over her shoulders so she had no choice but to expose her cunt further.

"Waaahh! Shigure!"

He unzipped the short skirt with his teeth, watching Yukina react it pleasure to his breath on her skin, then pulled it off, leaving her in only her soaked to a point of being transparent panties. Shigure, being the horny teenager he was, put his head into Yukina's sensitive area and licked it through her underwear while flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Aaaahnggggg!"

Yukina bucked her hips. Shigure, on the other hand, was starting to get hard, but he wasn't planning on coming until he'd made Yukina cum more.

"Yukina, if you keep moaning like that, I'm gonna have to jump you."

He took off her wet panties, letting her extremely wet cunt lay bare, sticky goo all over it. She whimpered, slightly afraid of what Shigure might do, but then again, it felt so good. Feeling this good had to be bad. It felt so wrong but yet so right. She loved the way he did things too much.

Shigure examined Yukina's lower part. He didn't know what to do, but he did know that he liked what he tasted after she came, and he wanted more. He gave her lips a long, leisurely lick, making Yukina scream. He licked up all her juices that leaked out earlier and left hickeys on her inner thighs, way too close to her cunt that she felt… she felt… she didn't even know how to describe it. She was screaming, but she didn't want him to stop, not that he would stop after they've gone all this way.

He kept licking around her lips and flicking in just the right places. But then, he got even more curious. He dug his tongue inside her and tasted her walls as they clenched against him.

"Shigure! Ngggghhh! Shigure!" She screamed. "Something's gonna come out again!"

She climaxed, letting Shigure taste everything. As he did before, he licked everything up, not letting anything get away from him.

He swallowed. "You taste really good." She was unable to answer him since she was trying to catch her breath. She was sweating more than she usually would on a normal, hot day. "Sweet."

Their faces were flushed and eyes filled with lust. Shigure could feel the blood rush down to his pants. He built a tent.

"Shit," he groaned.

"Shigure?"

"It's nothing."

He continued sucking at her womanhood, making her moan with pleasure.

"Sh-Shigure! Wait!"

He stopped. "What is it, my love?" If it was even possible, she blushed harder. She wasn't used to him calling her that. He kissed her hard.

"S-Something's… anghh… poking… mmngh… me," she said through her moans.

"You want to know what it is, right?" he asked in a husky tone.

She nodded. "And why am I the only one without clothes?"

"Because I took them off."

"Then I'm taking yours off, too. It's not fair," she decided.

Yukina pushed Shigure over so she could top him. He blushed as she kissed him gently while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He instinctively brought his arm to Yukina's upper back and pulled her closer. She was a bit shocked and lost her balance, falling onto Shigure's chest. He could feel her bare breasts on his skin. He groaned when Yukina accidentally ground against him. She whimpered, as well.

"You like that?" she asked, inquisitively. She'd found the thing that'd poked her earlier. She squirmed on top of his tent.

Shigure gripped the sheets. "Shit! Yukina!" he groaned.

"I didn't know you cussed, Shigure."

"Yeah. Well, I do." He was looking pretty uncomfortable. "Please get off me now."

"Don't wanna," she said, childishly yet seductively. "You got to stay on top longer than me so, no."

She moaned as she ground harder into Shigure's cock. The sight was unbearable to Shigure. It made his heart leap out of his chest. Yukina was completely naked on top of him while grinding and moaning, and her outrageously soft breasts kept bouncing. It felt too fucking good.

"And here I thought you were just gonna undress me," he said, jokingly. Soon after, he was unable to hold back a string of profanities when he saw her liquids cover his pants. "Shit, Yukina, I'm gonna fucking attack you if you don't fucking stop."

Yukina smiled at the threat as she slipped the shirt off of him, unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down along with his boxers. She smirked. "So you were the type that curses under pleasure." She ignored his warning and ground more and more and more. She cried out in pleasure as she came while Shigure was still groaning. He'd shut his eyes because he couldn't take in the erotic sight without his heart exploding first.

He flipped her over so he was on top again. "I warned you," he said, seductively.

He spread her legs further apart than last time to make room. He brought his cock to her entrance. Shigure was about ready to put it in, but Yukina wouldn't go for it yet. She wrapped her legs around Shigure's back and pulled him in so his face was between her breasts.

"Yu-Yukina! C-Can't breathe!" was what he tried to say, but it was muffled.

She took this opportunity to grind against him more, and while he was in a state of shock, she climbed on top of him. She was curious to what might happen if she grabbed Shigure's cock, so she did.

"Shit!"

She gave it a squeeze. Liking the reaction she got, she kept pumping. She put her thumb at the tip. Liquid started seeping out. She licked it.

"Yukina!"

"What? You ate mine, so I'll eat yours."

"What kind of logic is tha—fuck!"

Yukina had put his entire length in her mouth. She started rolling her tongue around him and grazing his cock with her teeth.

"Fuck! Yukina! It feels so good!" His breathing was ragged. Her mouth was so hot and soft inside. He felt like if he died early for this moment, it would be worth it. He could feel it coming. "Shit! I'm gonna cum!" She sucked harder. He released everything inside her mouth. The thick liquid leaked from the edges of her mouth. She swallowed then let go of his cock, a strand of saliva sticking to her mouth. She licked up everything.

Shigure was panting. He looked at Yukina, and, just like he expected, the erotic sight made his heart explode.

He topped her again, spread her legs, and started licking and suckling again, though this time, he used his teeth. He nipped her clit and once again inserted his tongue inside her walls. Yukina's moaning was getting louder and louder, and she was getting wetter and wetter. He knew she was gonna climax again.

And, shit, he was hard again.

"Yukina, I'm about to do something that might feel uncomfortable at first, but you'll get used to it. It's to prepare you for the final stage of making love."

She nodded. "Is there anything I should know?"

"I'm gonna stick a finger inside you."

"What?!"

"You'll get used to it."

He stuck a finger inside her entrance. Her walls clenched.

"Hnnnn!"

He started moving his finger in and out and in and out. He thrust it in deeper and faster. He added another finger. In, out, in, out. He went in deep and fast. Yukina screamed and arched her back. He kept going, hitting her G-spot every time.

"Shigure!"

She came.

"Yukina? You okay?" he checked.

"Yeah."

"Now for the real thing."

"Wait, if you only put a couple of fingers in now, how many are you gonna put in for the real thing?"

"None."

"What?"

"None. I'm putting this in," he gestured to his dick.

"What?!" Her head was spinning. His dick was so big. "How is that supposed to fit?!"

"It will. It'll hurt a bit, but it's the same with the fingers. You'll get used to it," he explained.

She nodded a bit hesitantly.

"If it hurts, you can bite me or scratch me. It won't hurt me."

He kissed her and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. She squirmed. He thrust inside of her all at once. Yukina's nails scratched against Shigure's broad back. Tears escaped her eyes. She ended up biting Shigure's lip. She wanted to scream. It hurt. That was the understatement of the year, but she couldn't think of another way to describe it, not that she could think straight, anyway. She whimpered. Shigure's length filled up everything inside her.

Shigure stayed still for a bit. He didn't want Yukina to still be in pain once he moved. He broke the kiss. "You okay?"

"It hurts."

"I know it will, but soon it won't, and it'll feel good, okay?"

"Okay."

"Nod when it's okay for me to move. Then everything will be like what we did earlier."

He waited for his lover's response. When she finally nodded, he smiled and took her hands. "I love you, okay? Don't forget that." He kissed her.

"I love you, too."

He pulled out of her then thrust back in, her walls clenching around him.

"Damn, you're so tight."

He started at a slow pace then got faster as Yukina moaned. He hit her G-spot continually hard and fast. She screamed.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Shigure!"

He thrust in as fast as he could, making her scream and moan. The bed creaked. Her back was arched and breasts were bouncing. Her hair was a tangled mess. Yukina's face was flushed. He thrust in harder.

"Nggghhhhh! Shigure! Faster!"

He loved the way she screamed his name. His and his only.

"It's coming!"

His climax was coming too so he thrust faster than he already was.

"Shigure!"

"Yukina!"

He hit the pleasure spot, and both of them came. Shigure released his sperm deep inside Yukina then took himself out of her.

They lay down in each other's arms, panting. They were exhausted, but it was totally worth it. They felt that nothing could be better than the moment of passion and love they'd just shared.

"I love you," they said at the same time. They shared a sweet, gentle kiss before staring into each others eyes and drifting to sleep.


End file.
